Love Is Strange
by Natsminime
Summary: Harry gets detention and ends up falling in love? Strange.


Walking hand in hand, Severus Snape and Harry Potter knew the love they shared for each other was true, and would last forever.  
>The end.<br>Just kidding! 

~*~*~ The Day Before *~*~*~ 

"POTTER!" Harry looked up from his parchment into dark endless hate filled black eyes.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I believe I asked you a question, the likes of which you have yet to answer. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said in his usual tone.

Harry blinked, unnerved. "Sorry, professor… I don't think I heard you, what was the question?" he asked as innocently as possible. He could tell Snape was growing aggravated, he smiled inside.

"Forget it, Potter! See me after class."  
>With that Snape turned back to the board to write an assignment.<p>

Harry worked silently for the remainder of class. After class, he waved his friends off, he'd meet them later. Harry made his way to the front of the room as slowly as possible. No luck.

"Potter, I don't have all day! Get your arse over here!"

Harry was feeling defensive, but he didn't wish to see Snape's anger relinquished solely on him, so he sped up a little. "Yes, sir?" he asked, once at Snape's desk.

"What was the meaning of what you pulled in my class today, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, sounding bored.

"I didn't hear the question, sir." Harry replied.

"Do not lie to me, Mr. Potter, I know you heard it, why did you not answer?" he asked, getting angry with every passing second.

"I didn't know the answer?" Harry tried. Again, no such luck.

"Detention tonight and tomorrow right after dinner, understand?" Snape asked ready to rid himself of the boy… for now at least.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"Very well, you may leave, be late tonight or tomorrow, and I shall add to your punishment."

Harry nodded and left.

"Well, how'd it go?" Ron asked Harry as soon as Harry was inside the common room.

Harry shrugged. "Usual, I guess… detention tonight and tomorrow."

Ron nodded looking grave. "I don't envy you."

Harry tried to laugh, but it came out sounding like he was choking. What was wrong with him? "I'm going to go sleep, wake me up for dinner?" Harry asked, heading to the boys dorms.

"Sure mate." Ron replied.

-Three hours later-

"Harry? Harry? HARRY?!" Ron screamed.

Barely awake Harry mumbled "hmm?"

"Time to get up, you lazy bum… you wanted to eat before detention, correct?"

Remembering what had happened just hours previous, Harry was immediately alert and sitting up. He groaned. "I'll be right down." He told Ron, waving him out of the room.

Ten minutes later Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to his friends eating in the little peace he had before the dreaded detention. Harry's head was so wrapped around detention he didn't pay any attention to his friend's conversation and they seemed not to take any notice.

For desert Harry just took a small piece of candy and popped it in his mouth said bye to his friend's and was off to the dungeons.

Standing in front of the door to the potion's classroom, Harry was going over the worst possible things Snape could have him do.

"Come in!" he heard Snape yell a few seconds later.

As carefully as he could Harry opened the door to the classroom let himself in and shut it behind him. Harry stood still, waiting for his next command. 

"What are you waiting for? Get over here." Snape ordered. 

Harry walked on shaking legs up to Snape's desk. "Yes sir?" he asked, slightly terrified.

Snape smirked. "Help me grade some homework, Mr. Potter." He said. 

Harry stared at Snape, utterly bewildered. "I… you…" Harry stuttered, unable to form coherent sentences. 

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I would like you to grade papers with me." Snape answered his unasked question. 

"…Okay." Harry finally agreed. 

Grading papers with Snape wasn't all that bad. After awhile Harry had completely forgotten _who _he was grading papers with. They graded papers in silence for over an hour.

"How many more are there?" Harry asked curiously, finally breaking the silence. 

_Am I actually getting __**along **__with Snape? _Harry wondered. 

"Quite a few more." Snape answered. "But you don't have to help me grade them all, just a few was all I wanted."

Harry continued grading, trying to act unfazed but at the same time going over what was happening in his head. 

_I must be really tired.___He finally allowed. 

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could tell Snape was studying him. 

They turned to look at each other and locked gazes at the exact same moment. 

They were so close to each other now that their noses were touching but neither pulled away. 

Harry wasn't sure who started it but next thing he new his mouth was crushed against Snape's in a feverish kiss. 

A bit taken off guard Harry froze but then relaxed into the kiss letting his mouth melt against Snape's. 

He could feel Snape's tongue swiping at his lower lip so he opened his mouth and allowed Snape entrance. It felt better than he had imagined than he even thought possible. After a few moments Harry began to feel lightheaded so he pulled back a little. 

Immediately Snape pulled back. For quite a few moments the only sound was their erotic breathing.

At the same time they each opened their mouths and said "I've liked you…" 

Confused, nervous and a bit scared they each turned away blushing. 

"I do not mean to be inappropriate in any way, Harry… if you do not want this let me know and I shall back off completely." Harry whirled his head around to look at Snape when Snape had said his name, his _first _name!

"Umm… it's alright, Sir. I'm not… uncomfortable."

Snape's lips twitched at the corners, and Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Very well then." Snape said leaning over to capture Harry's mouth with his once again. 

From there time had completely flown by and it was past midnight when they realized Harry had to return to his common room. 

"Do I still have that detention tomorrow?" Harry asked before leaving.

"Yes." Snape replied smirking in his usual way.

Harry smiled and bid Snape good night closing the door behind him and set off for the common room 

-The next day- 

"Last day before winter break!" Ron said excitedly as the three were eating dinner.

Harry nodded absentmindedly as Hermione continued eating. 

Once finished eating Harry stood and waved goodbye to his friends as he headed in the direction of the dungeons.

He was helping Snape grade more papers and hoping there would be more kissing. 

"What are you doing over break, sir?" Harry asked half way through grading papers. 

"I'll be here until Christmas eve. I was invited to Grimauld place for Christmas." Snape answered. 

Harry smiled. "So, I'll see you then?" 

"Yes." Snape replied concentrating on getting papers graded. 

Harry was right there was more kissing. After they had completed grading papers of course. 

"I'll see you to your common room." Snape told him.

Harry couldn't argue. 

Walking hand in hand, Severus Snape and Harry Potter knew the love they shared for each other was true, and would last forever.


End file.
